Operation Junk
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Jeff and Phil like each other, but they're both too stubborn to make the first move. It's up to their friends to get them together. Junk. Matt/Evan. JoMo/Cody.
1. Chapter 1: Crush

**A/N: I'm back again with more Junk!**

**This popped into my head because my first Junk fic is a bit angsty and I wanted something a little more fun to write!**

**This is my first time writing in third person and while I think it turned out ok, it was very strange for me.**

**This chapter contains a little bit of non-graphic non-con.**

**My OC Michael isn't really based off of any particular wrestler.**

**It's not extremely important to the story, but this takes place in 2009 during Punk and Jeff's feud.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and Jeff, they'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

Operation Junk

Jeff reaches into the pocket of his baggy black Tripp jeans and takes a few dollar bills out of his wallet. He winks at the hot exotic dancer before placing several bills in his leopard print g-string. Jeff's smile fades when he suddenly feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his slim waist.

"I'd much rather see you up there," The large man whispers into Jeff's ear.

Jeff turns around and he recognizes the guy as an aspiring wrestler. Jeff, Phil, JoMo, Matt, Cody, Evan, and a few others visited a wrestling school earlier in the day and Jeff remembers the guy fondly. His name is Michael, he has a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes, cropped blonde hair and he has an amazing physique.

"Trust me, I can't quite move my body like that," Jeff replies, trying to maneuver out of Michael's grasp.

"Let me buy you a drink," Michael offers.

"Uh... sure," Jeff agrees reluctantly.

Michael takes Jeff's hand, almost possessively as he leads them toward the bar. Michael doesn't even ask Jeff what he wants to drink and just orders for him. Jeff feels uncomfortable, but he really doesn't want to cause a scene so he just smiles shyly and tries to spot his friends in the crowd.

"Drink up!" Michael exclaims as he pushes 2 shot glasses toward Jeff.

Jeff has barely finished one shot when Michael kisses him harshly. He tries to push him off, but he's too big and too strong. The large blonde slips his hand under Jeff's tight green shirt as he deepens the kiss. Michael moans at the taste of Jeff and he wants more. He places his other hand inside of Jeff's jeans and he's getting ready to unbutton the loose pants when he gets kicked in the groin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jeff asks quietly.

"Taking what I want," Michael answers in a dark tone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Jeff attempts to nicely reject him.

"That's ok, you don't have to be," Michael says as he tries to unbutton Jeff's jeans again.

Phil expects to see Jeff drooling over the tall, dark, and handsome stripper currently gyrating on stage, so he's surprised when Jeff isn't in the spot where he left him. He heads to the bar because that's normally where Jeff _always _ends up. His olive eyes darken in anger when he sees Jeff trying to push someone off of him.

"Hey, asshole! Leave him alone!" Phil yells.

"This doesn't concern you," Michael comments as he continues fondling Jeff.

Phil pushes Michael and the force of it causes Jeff to fall down. Phil knows that he's outmatched in strength, but that's never stopped him before. When people see the looks on their faces, they quickly get out of their way. Michael makes a fist and he swings forcefully. Michael raises his eyebrow in confusion when he sees Jeff holding his mouth and bleeding instead of Phil.

"I hope that beautiful mouth of yours isn't too bruised because that could ruin what I have planned for it," Michael taunts.

Phil attempts to punch Michael, but Michael is quick and expecting it so he blocks it easily. He counters with a punch to Phil's eye and he's looking to do more damage. Michael groans in pain when he gets kicked in the groin for the second time that night. He drops to his knees and watches Phil and Jeff quickly retreat.

"Go to your car, I'll get your brother and everyone else," Phil tells Jeff.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself, what if Michael―"

Phil interrupts him. "I'll be fine. Just go."

Jeff wants to argue, but he knows that he won't get Phil to change his mind. Jeff heads toward the exit and Phil finds Cody, John, Matt, and Evan quickly. Before Phil can tell them what's going on, John gasps and wants to know what happened to his already bruised eye. Phil explains what happened on the way to the parking lot and he has to physically stop Matt from going back and kicking Michael's ass. Matt rushes to his baby brother and he frowns when he sees that Jeff's lips are swollen and still bleeding.

"I'm going to kill that fucker!" Matt yells.

"Matty, no! Let's just get out of here," Jeff pleads.

"You'll only get in trouble if you hurt him, Matt," Evan reasons.

"Why don't we just report him? The guy is clearly passionate about wrestling. Let's just fuck up the guy's future," Cody suggests.

"Good idea," JoMo agrees.

"Fine!" Matt concedes.

"I'm going to drive Phil back to the hotel because I doubt that he can see. I'll catch up with you later, Matt," Jeff says.

"Are you sure?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jeff assures him.

Jeff asks Phil for his keys as he heads toward the driver side of the rented vehicle. Jeff takes off his shirt so that he can use it to sop up the blood from his lips. Phil's body language is tense and he's quiet during the whole ride to the hotel. Jeff grabs the ice bucket from Phil's room and fills it with enough ice cubes for both of them. He wraps the cubes up in a towel and applies it to Phil's left eye.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you, so thanks," Jeff expresses his gratitude and removes his hand when Phil takes over holding the cold compress to his eye.

"You're welcome," Phil replies simply.

Jeff walks over to the sink and very gently removes his lip piercing. He grabs his towel filled with ice and sits down next to Phil on his bed. The only sounds audible in the room are their shallow breaths. Jeff turns toward Phil and without warning, he very tenderly kisses him on the cheek.

"Maybe I should save you from creepy guys more often," Phil jokes.

"Some people really can't take 'no' for an answer," Jeff comments with a shake of his head.

"He was actually pretty hot. I'm surprised that you weren't into him," Phil states.

"I prefer green eyed brunettes," Jeff hints.

"Really?" Phil asks with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Jeff replies as he inches closer to Phil.

Phil tucks some of Jeff's stray purple strands behind his ear and he leans in slowly. Phil licks his lips and Jeff's phone vibrates right before their lips touch. Jeff jumps in surprise and he sounds out of breath when he answers the phone. He assures his brother that he feels fine and he hangs up quickly. Unfortunately, the mood is ruined though. Jeff sighs and curses quietly.

"I have a feeling that his mind won't be put at ease until he sees that you're in one piece," Phil says.

"He's so overprotective, but it's nice that he cares. I'll see you later, then. Have a good night, Phil," Jeff tells him.

Phil smiles. "Thanks, you too."

* * *

It's been a week since the _almost_ kiss and Jeff Phil haven't spoken much. Jeff has a surprise for Phil though so he's waiting at a restaurant in their hotel for him. Jeff smiles and waves Phil over when he walks in. Phil reluctantly orders water when he finds out that they only carry Coke products.

"You're not planning anything Wednesday night are you?" Jeff asks tentatively.

"No, why?" Phil wonders.

Jeff hands him an envelope. "Because I got you a present."

"You bought us tickets to see Killswitch Engage?" Phil exclaims as he takes 2 tickets out of the envelope.

"They're going to be in Chicago while we'll be there, so..." Jeff trails off.

"Thanks!" Phil tells him.

"Don't be _too_ excited. I asked Randy first, but he declined," Jeff jokes.

Phil playfully punches him in the arm. "Very funny, jackass."

"Hey! I'm not the one that _stole _Orton's theme song," Jeff taunts.

"If we weren't in a public place, I'd bitch slap you right now," Phil threatens with a grin.

Their waitress comes back with their drinks and takes their order. They continue talking about their current beef, their friends and they part ways when they're done eating. Phil can't help smiling and wishing that Wednesday night would hurry up and arrive. Luckily for him, Jeff is thinking the same thing.

* * *

Jeff has 3 shirts laid out on his bed; one red, one yellow, and one purple. Normally, he doesn't fret over what he's going to wear, but he wants to look good for the concert tonight. He convinces himself that he's not trying to dress nicely for Phil, but his annoying big brother, Matt begs to differ.

"Picking out the perfect shirt for your date, tonight?" Matt teases his younger brother.

"It's not a date!" Jeff petulantly argues.

"Then why have you been staring at those tops for the past 20 minutes?" Matt wants to know.

"It hasn't been 20 minutes," Jeff denies.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Phil is actually a decent guy. You should give him a chance," Matt advises.

Jeff grabs the purple shirt. "Don't wait up for me, ok?"

Jeff quickly locks himself in the bathroom, abruptly ending the lecture by his brother. Once Jeff shaves, fixes his hair, and gets dressed, it's almost time for Phil to pick him up. He says a rushed goodbye to Matt and waits in the lobby of the hotel. Jeff takes a deep breath and he ignores the nervous feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach when Phil calls and tells him that he'll be there in a few minutes.

"Calm the fuck down, Jeff," He whispers to himself.

Phil anxiously bangs his hands against his steering wheel as he bobs along to his Killswitch Engage playlist. He tries to ignore the fact that his hands are sweaty as he gets closer to Jeff's hotel. He calls Jeff when he's close and he's relieved to hear that Jeff's voice sounds as uneasy as he feels. Phil normally yells when his passengers touch his iPod, but he just rolls his eyes when Jeff skips to "This Fire Burns".

"You should be tired of this song because you get your ass kicked every time that it plays," Phil smugly states.

"Actually, I think about Randy's oily body when it plays," Jeff retorts.

Phil and Jeff arrive at the venue early. They're dressed pretty casually, so they're not really worried about _too _many people noticing them. Much to Phil's chagrin, Jeff decides that he's going to have a beer. Phil normally doesn't care about Jeff drinking if they're in a group because if Jeff gets obnoxious, he can always pass him off to Matt, Evan, JoMo, or Cody. He's always nervous that a drunk Jeff will do or say something that he'll regret later.

"Don't give me that look. I can limit myself to one drink," Jeff lets him know.

Jeff wants to be able to relax a little bit, but he doesn't want to get so drunk that he'll forget the events of the night. The opening act is just starting when Jeff returns to his seat with his drink in his hand. Phil smiles when Jeff hands him a Pepsi. He loves the fact that Jeff _always _seems to know what he wants.

"Maybe one day your band will be on a big international tour," Phil mentions.

"I doubt it. I'd have to quit wrestling and I'm not ready to do that yet," Jeff answers.

"If you left wrestling right now, all of your fans would invent a reason to blame me," Phil jokes.

They both laugh and enjoy the unknown band's music. There's another unpopular opening act before Killswitch Engage performs. Phil sings loudly and off key to "My Curse" and "The End of Heartache" while Jeff smoothly belts out the lyrics to "This Fire Burns" and "My Last Serenade". It's a little after midnight when the concert is over, but Phil and Jeff aren't quite ready to call it a night.

"Wanna come back to my place?" Phil invites.

"Uh...sure," Jeff replies as he tries to hide his blush.

Although Phil and Jeff have been friends for a few years, they've never visited each other at their homes. Jeff is honestly a little bit nervous, but he's kind of anxious too. Phil's apartment is actually pretty modest and Jeff's not surprised that there's only one bedroom because Phil is kind of a loner. There's art on the walls and it's very clean. There's a lack of furniture in the living room and Phil explains that it's because he spends all of his time in his bedroom.

"Is it what you were expecting?" Phil wonders.

Jeff laughs. "Honestly, I was worried that it would look like Andy's house in The 40 Year Old Virgin."

"Fuck you!" Phil retorts playfully.

Phil doesn't cook a lot so his kitchen is pretty spotless. He shows Jeff where the bathroom is and he pauses awkwardly when they're standing in front of his bedroom door. It's been a long time since Phil has had anyone in his room and the last person that entered his room ended up fucking his brains out.

"It's a little messy," Phil warns.

"That's ok," Jeff assures him.

There are comic books and clothes piled almost everywhere. Phil quickly clears off his bed so that he and Jeff can sit on it. He turns the TV on and Phil's glad that it's already on ESPN. Phil cheers as he watches the Cubs highlights and Jeff shivers when their arms accidentally brush.

Phil turns so that he's facing his blue haired friend. "I had fun tonight, thanks."

"I had a good time too," Jeff concurs.

"You should let me pay you back sometime," Phil suggests.

"We've discussed this already. The concert was my way of thanking you for helping me with Michael, so you don't owe me anything," Jeff reminds him.

Phil feels sick at the mention of Michael. Phil can still see the sinister smile and the evil that lurked behind those blue eyes as he was violating Jeff. Phil takes a deep breath because he really doesn't want to think about that psychotic asshole right now. Phil directs his attention toward Jeff and he's putting his bright blue hair up in a messy bun while rolling his emerald eyes at his phone.

"Matt being annoying?" Phil guesses.

"Yeah. I don't really want to deal with his shit tonight," Jeff answers.

"So stay here," Phil suggests.

"I can't. You only have one bed and I don't trust your small couch," Jeff objects.

Phil glances at Jeff and then he looks at his bed. Although they're sitting pretty closely to each other, Phil's California King is actually big enough for both of them to share comfortably. Phil hasn't slept in the same bed with a friend since his early days at ECW and the thought of sharing with Jeff has his forehead and palms sweating.

"We're not exactly giants, you know? We can share my bed," Phil offers.

Logically, Jeff knows that Phil is right. There's really enough room so that they don't have to worry about any of their body parts touching. However, Jeff is known for being a very wild and physical sleeper and he's afraid that he might do something embarrassing. Jeff's kind of tired and he really doesn't want to see Matt tonight, so he decides to take the risk.

"Phil, it would be my honor to sleep with you tonight," Jeff replies in a feminine tone.

"I'll be sure to make it worth your while," Phil replies with a wink.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I'm kind of evil for ending the chapter here, but it just felt right!**

**There will be 1 or 2 more chapters after this. If I feel like the rest of the story is too lengthy, then I'll split it up into 2 more chapters.**

**Matt, Evan, JoMo, and Cody are much more prominent in the next chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter so unfortunately, that meant that I had to cut most of their scenes.**

**I made the decision to write this in 3rd person because of how important that Matt, Evan, JoMo, and Cody are to the story.**

**I'm working on the next chapter to Love You Right and I hope to have that updated by the weekend!**

**I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the story so far! **


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted You More

**A/N: I got the title for chapter 1 from David Archuleta's song "Crush." I think it kind of fits what Phil and Jeff are going through especially when they almost kiss.**

**The title for this chapter is from the Lady Antebellum song of the same name. I think it explains how Phil's feeling.**

**Speaking of Phil, it's _his_ fault that this chapter got so angsty! It wasn't supposed to end like this!**

**Although it's kind of obvious, JoMo and Cody are not together yet in this story, that comes next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and Jeff, they'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wanted You More

Matt smiles when he receives a text from Jeff saying that he'll be staying with Phil for the night. It's so obvious that Phil and Jeff are into each other and Matt is glad that they're _finally _acting on it. He sends Evan a text with the good news and then he invites Evan up to his room.

"Maybe we can convince Phil and Jeff to room together now so that we can too," Evan says as he kisses Matt chastely.

"I would definitely love that," Matt agrees.

Matt and Evan would like to room together more often, but Jeff gets homesick a lot and likes staying with his big brother most of the time. Matt pulls his smaller lover closer to him and starts planting gentle kisses all over his neck. Evan shivers at the contact and he moans softly.

"I love you," Evan tells Matt.

"I love you too," Matt states.

Evan and Matt continue to cuddle and enjoy each other's company meanwhile Jeff and Phil are taking their clothes off. Although their backs are to each other, they're both subconscious. Jeff normally sleeps in just boxers, but he doesn't think that's such a good idea tonight.

"Um... can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" Jeff asks shyly.

"Yeah of course," Phil answers as he throws him a random shirt.

Jeff frowns. "I'm absolutely _not _wearing this!"

Phil turns around and he starts laughing hysterically when he sees the CM Punk t-shirt in Jeff's hands. Jeff shoots him the middle finger and that causes Phil to laugh even harder. Phil grabs a different shirt from his drawer and Jeff quickly puts it on once he deems it acceptable.

"You're an ass," Jeff insults.

"Well, yes. I thought you knew this already," Phil comments, still laughing just a little.

"I thought maybe my southern hospitality was starting to rub off on you," Jeff replies.

Phil scoffs and rolls his eyes at Jeff's comment before informing him that his room sometimes gets hot. Jeff lets his hair out of his ponytail and he shakes it free. Phil watches in awe and he looks away when he realizes that he's staring. Phil's starting to doubt if sharing a bed with Jeff was a great idea when he feels himself growing hard.

"I'm going to be right back," Phil announces nervously.

He turns and walks out of his bedroom door before Jeff can protest. Phil heads toward the kitchen because he's craving ice cream and because he needs to get rid of his hard on. He starts thinking about vile things like Vickie Guerrero and Mark Henry's naked bodies. His boner shrinks almost immediately and he's grateful. He grabs a spoon and his pint of chocolate ice cream and goes back to his room.

"Ohh, ice cream! Are you sharing?" Jeff wonders.

"I don't know, maybe," Phil responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

Phil pulls the covers back and gets comfortable before he removes the top from the ice cream. Phil quietly hums in contentment at the sweet flavor. After about 4 spoonfuls, Jeff can't take it anymore and he snatches the spoon from Phil's unsuspecting hand. Phil opens his mouth to complain, but he immediately closes it when he sees Jeff practically giving the spoon a blow job as he eats the chocolate.

"That was amazing!" Jeff exclaims.

"I'd say," Phil mumbles.

"You really shouldn't tease me by eating in front of me like that," Jeff warns him.

"You shouldn't tease me by deep throating a spoon either," Phil counters playfully.

Jeff laughs. "You're just a pervert. I didn't look like that."

Phil asks Jeff if he wants anymore ice cream and when he declines, he puts it back in the freezer. Phil yawns and turns his light off. The TV is still on though so he and Jeff can still see just fine. Phil gets comfortable in the bed and he turns so that he's facing Jeff.

"I can't sleep facing the other way," Phil explains.

Jeff nods. "Me either."

"Do you want me to turn the TV off?" Phil offers.

"No. You can keep it on," Jeff says softly.

Phil falls asleep while Jeff is still awake. Jeff lets out a small sigh as he stares at his sleeping friend. He thinks that Phil looks really serene and that brings a smile to his face. Jeff very gently removes a matted piece of hair from Phil's face and then he gives him a light peck on the cheek.

"I can't stop wondering how it would feel to kiss you," Jeff admits to himself.

* * *

Phil wakes up to a delicious smell. He looks to his right and Jeff isn't next to him. He assumes that Jeff is cooking so he heads to the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush his teeth. He puts on a random shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He has to stop himself from laughing when he walks into the kitchen and sees Jeff dancing and singing to the song on the radio while he flips a pancake.

"It's 9:30, why are you so damn chipper this morning?" Phil wonders groggily.

Jeff hops on the counter. "Maybe it's because I slept really well last night."

"Really? Why'd you sleep so well?" Phil asks as he approaches him.

"Because your body was next to mine," Jeff whispers in his ear.

Phil shivers when Jeff's mouth softly brushes his ear lobe. Jeff moans lightly and gently breathes on Phil's neck. He hops off of the counter so that he can get even closer to Phil and the lone sounds in the room are of their deep breaths. Jeff pushes a few strands of Phil's unruly hair from his face and he jumps back suddenly at the shrill cry that the smoke alarm makes.

"Shit! I forgot about the bacon!" Jeff exclaims.

Phil grabs a towel and starts waving at the smoke alarm as Jeff turns the heat down on the burnt bacon. They both shake their heads in amazement when everything gets under control. Jeff apologizes for the ruined meal and the destroyed pan. Jeff promises to replace the pan and Phil shakes his head in disagreement.

"There's no need. I hardly ever cook anyway. It's ok," Phil assures him.

"I'll buy you breakfast at the hotel then since I completely messed it up," Jeff compromises.

Phil knows that he can't talk Jeff out of compensating him so he just agrees. Jeff has to go to the bathroom right as they enter the hotel so he tells Phil that he'll meet him at the restaurant. Jeff bumps into Sheamus on his way to the restroom and they exchange smiles and pats on the back.

"So, how was it last night?" Sheamus asks.

"The concert was really great," Jeff answers.

Sheamus laughs. "I wasn't talking about _that_. I mean how was Phil in bed?"

"I wouldn't know. We literally just slept in the same bed together. We didn't have sex," Jeff explains.

"Oh! Sorry! The rumor's going around are that―"

Jeff interrupts him. "It's pretty clear what the rumor's are."

Jeff goes into the bathroom and Phil is currently waiting outside of the restaurant for him. Phil is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't see Randy approaching him. Randy sits down next to him on the bench and Phil can't help but feel uncomfortable when Randy smirks at him.

"So, you finally put out for Baby Hardy, huh?" Randy comments.

"Excuse me?" Phil retorts.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone's talking about it," Randy informs him.

Phil blushes. "Jeff and I didn't do anything last night."

"Really? Because I didn't get that impression," Randy replies.

Phil tunes out Randy until he gets the point and leaves. Phil grabs his phones and starts sending out text messages. When Jeff comes into view, Phil practically marches over to him. Jeff takes a deep breath and calmly asks Phil to relax because he already knows why he's upset.

"Who did you tell?" Phil accuses.

"I told Matt that I was staying at your place. He must have assumed that it meant we had sex," Jeff tries to explain.

"Great! Now everyone thinks that I'm your bitch!" Phil complains.

Jeff laughs. "Damn right! I own you, baby!"

"You're not funny," Phil argues petulantly as they head into the restaurant.

* * *

After they finish their meal, Jeff and Phil agree that they'll meet up later. Jeff needs to talk to his big brother, so he heads toward their room. Although he has a key, Jeff decides to knock on the door just in case Matt and Evan are indecent. Matt opens the door and thankfully he and Evan are fully clothed.

"The whole roster thinks that Phil and I fucked like bunnies last night," Jeff tells them.

"You didn't?" Evan asks.

"No! But thanks to Big Mouth Billy Bass over there, everyone thinks that we did," Jeff says, gesturing toward Matt.

"Well, to be fair, Matt told me and then I told JoMo..." Evan trails off.

"John couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it," Jeff comments with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, bro," Matt apologizes.

"It's ok," Jeff lets him know.

"I can go tell everyone the truth," Matt offers.

"It's fine, Matty. It's just a stupid rumor," Jeff states.

* * *

Jeff takes a shower, gets dressed and then he tells Matt and Evan that he'll be back later. Matt runs his hand through his thick, black locks and kisses his boyfriend on the mouth when Jeff leaves. Matt honestly feels bad about inadvertently spreading the rumor and he wonders what he can do to fix it.

"You could help them get together," Evan suggests.

"How the hell am I going to manage that?" Matt rhetorically asks himself.

"We're going to need to pull out the big guns," Evan answers.

Matt nods knowing that Evan means they have to go to John and Cody for help. JoMo and Cody practically look at themselves as matchmakers so they'll be perfect help in getting Phil and Jeff together. Matt calls John and and John sets up a meeting with himself, Matt, Evan, and Cody in 2 hours to discuss Jeff and Phil's relationship.

* * *

Everyone decides that it would be best if they meet in JoMo's room. Of course it's spotlessly clean when Matt and Evan show up. John and Cody are kind of perfect roommates because they're both very neat and immaculate. Matt sits at the desk in the room and Evan sits comfortably on his lap. Matt chuckles when he sees that JoMo has a PowerPoint slide brought up on his laptop.

"You realize this isn't a homework assignment right? You didn't have to go all out for this," Matt points out.

"Come on, Matt, you know that I don't half ass anything," John counters.

"This is true. 'Operation Junk'? You gave this mission a _title_?" Evan incredulously notices.

"If Brad and Angelina can have a cute name for their relationship, why can't our boys?" JoMo retorts.

"So here's what we know about the situation already; Jeff and Phil are clearly crazy for each other, yet for whatever reason they haven't taken the next step and deepened their relationship," Cody summarizes.

"Jeff's a risk taker, but he takes what he believes to be calculated risks. So, I think that Phil is somehow holding back," Matt theorizes.

"You're the closest one here to Phil, so what do you think Evan?" John questions.

"I don't think that Phil will act unless he feels that he has to," Evan speculates.

"What do you mean?" Matt wants to know.

"He's comfortable with his relationship with Jeff and unless something threatens it, he's not going to make a move," Evan elaborates.

"So if Jeff were to hook up with someone..." JoMo trails off with a devilish smirk.

"Or if we just tricked Phil into thinking that Jeff were interested in someone," Cody adds.

Matt rolls his eyes."That won't be a problem at all. I've had to practically beat every guy in the locker room off with a stick because they were trying to get with my brother."

"I have a great idea. Just trust me. It's going to work like a charm," John predicts.

"I'm intrigued," Cody replies.

"I just need to borrow your room key, Matt," JoMo requests.

* * *

Phil and Jeff are currently shirtless and wrestling around in Matt and Jeff's room. Even with the air conditioning on, it's hot and the men are sweating. The TV is on ESPN thanks to Phil, but Jeff wants to watch the discovery channel instead. Phil has the remote tucked behind his back and Jeff straddles his lap so he can try to take it from him. Their chests are touching and so are their other body parts.

"I win!" Jeff declares when he steals the remote.

Phil wants to say something, but he's rendered speechless when he realizes the position that he's in. Jeff is half hard and half naked on top of him. Phil's arms are lightly resting on Jeff's lower back and he doesn't realize that they slip to Jeff's ass until Jeff groans. The abrupt sound of the door opening has them separating from each other.

"Um... did I interrupt something?"JoMo wonders with a raised eyebrow.

"No. We were just fighting over the remote," Jeff explains.

"Did you want something, JoMo?" Phil asks.

"I was heading toward the gym, care to join me, Phil?" John invites.

Phil nods in agreement and shoots Jeff a departing smile. John is talking on their way to the gym, but Phil isn't really paying attention. Phil's mind is back on the events just that happened in Jeff's room. He can't help but wonder what would have happened if they weren't interrupted yet again.

"You're different with him," JoMo comments as they walk over to the weights.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asks.

"Don't get me wrong, you're still a sarcastic, self-righteous asshole, but when you're around Jeff, it's like you're someone else entirely," John notes.

Phil shrugs. "He just gets me."

"So why aren't you guys together?" JoMo probes.

"I don't really want to have this conversation right now," Phil deflects.

"I know someone that's interested in Jeff and since you guys aren't dating..." John lets his voice trail off.

"Jeff is an adult, he's free to see whoever he wants," Phil replies in a harsh tone.

Phil's demeanor and his abrasive tone are not lost on John. John's phone vibrates and he smiles when he sees that it's a text from Matt saying that Jeff has agreed to go out with them tonight. Now, JoMo just has to talk Phil into going out to the club as well. John loves it when his schemes go according to plan.

* * *

Jeff wants to give his big brother and his boyfriend some more private time, so he decides to ride with Phil to the night club. Phil looks at his watch and he can't believe that Jeff has been in the bathroom for nearly an hour. Jeff eventually appears from the bathroom and Phil almost chokes on his Pepsi at the sight.

"How do I look?" Jeff asks.

Phil doesn't answer Jeff's question, he just grabs his keys and heads out of the door. Jeff is wearing a tight navy blue mesh shirt that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, a pair of tight black jeans, and a pair of sunglasses. Jeff is greeted with cat calls when he and Phil meet up with John, Cody, Evan and Matt at the club.

"You look positively slutty," Cody tells Jeff.

"Jealous?" Jeff taunts.

"Just a little," Cody admits.

Jeff kisses Cody on the cheek. "You are the cutest guy on the planet. I will spank you myself if you even think about dressing like me."

"Is that a promise?" Cody flirts.

"You're just too damn adorable, Codes. I'd honestly feel like a pedophile if I even considered the thought of fucking you," Jeff replies with a small laugh.

"You're just saying that because you're an old man," JoMo teases.

"Whatever! Who wants drinks? I'm buying the first round!" Jeff announces.

Jeff of course already knows what Phil will be drinking, so he asks everyone else what they want. Jeff asks Phil to accompany him at the bar because he's not sure if he'll remember what the guys just ordered. Jeff starts slowly moving his hips to the beat of the song while he and Phil are waiting for the bartender to make their drinks.

"You're going to cause a riot if you keep dancing like that," Phil cautions.

"No, but if I took my shirt off and stood on top of the bar―"

Phil cuts him off. "Don't even think about it."

"Come dance with me then," Jeff invites.

Phil wants to protest, but he can't when Jeff sticks out his lower lip in a cute pout. They deliver the drinks to Matt, Evan, John and Cody and then they head toward the middle of the slightly crowded dance floor. Phil hesitantly places his arms on Jeff's shoulders and he makes sure to keep his distance.

"Why are you so far away from me?" Jeff whispers as he pulls Phil closer to him.

Phil blushes when Jeff snakes his hand under the back of his shirt. It's not the first time that Jeff has ever touched his bare back, yet his body tingles every single time he's touched. Phil grunts softly when his hard on makes contact with Jeff's thigh. Jeff chuckles in his ear and Phil knows that he's caught.

"Jeff, I―"

John interrupts him. "Hey Jeff, wanna dance?"

"I'm kind of already dancing, JoMo," Jeff states the obvious.

"Phil won't mind if I steal you for a few minutes, right?" JoMo asks, staring pointedly at Phil.

Jeff raises his eyebrow at the exchange and he can't help feeling as if he's missing something. Phil and John stare at each other for a few moments until Phil eventually turns his back and leaves. Jeff wants to go after him and ask what's going on, but he doesn't get a chance because JoMo pulls him near and practically humps his leg.

"Do you remember when we used to fool around? It was so much fun," John reminisces.

"Um... I thought that you were into Cody," Jeff says confused.

"Just follow my lead," JoMo whispers.

Jeff opens his mouth to ask John what he's referring to, but his question gets cut off when JoMo kisses him. Jeff is so shocked that he doesn't respond. Still not knowing what's going on, Jeff pushes JoMo away and he feels his heart sink when he sees the heartbroken look on Phil's face. Phil immediately heads toward the exit and Jeff is quick to chase after him. Jeff promptly tries to catch his breath when he finally catches up to Phil.

"That's not what it looked like," Jeff gets out between rugged pants.

Phil rolls his eyes. "Really? Because from my angle, it looked like your tongue was down John's throat."

"Look,―"

Phil yells over him. "Despite the fact that he's a nice guy, JoMo is a dirty slut; he always has been and he always will be. I don't expect anything but promiscuous behavior out of him, but you're so much better than that. You're not that guy, Jeff. You don't go around kissing guys that don't mean anything to you."

"John is your friend and you really shouldn't disrespect him like that. Also, I have no idea what that kiss was about. I damn sure didn't initiate it and I didn't want any part in it. You should know that," Jeff retorts.

"Clearly, I don't know anything, Jeff. I thought that I knew you and I thought that you wanted _me_," Phil comments brokenly.

"I _do _want you, Phil. So fucking much," Jeff admits for the first time out loud.

"No, you don't, Jeff," Phil remarks in a concluding tone.

"Let me make it up to you," Jeff offers.

"Nothing you do will make up for the fact that I want you more than you want me..." Phil trails off sadly.

Phil turns around after his statement and he makes his way toward the parking lot. Jeff desperately wants to follow him, but he knows that Phil needs his space right now. Jeff doesn't even realize that he's crying until the tears are halfway down his cheeks. Jeff falls to his knees because the weight of losing the one person that he wants most is just too much for him to bear.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I will get my boys together in the next chapter!**

**That is a promise from me, Junk will happen next chapter everyone!**

**Important: There's a poll on my profile for what story that I'm going to write after this and Love You Right are done.**

**I would appreciate it if you guys could vote so I can start planning out the winning story!**

**Very interested to hear what everyone thinks, I'm actually expecting mixed reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out to all of you!**

**I was supposed to get it out almost a week ago, but unfortunately that didn't happen!**

**This chapter gets its name from the Thompson Square song of the same title.**

**I played around with the storyline a little bit: In my version, Jeff loses the title to Punk at SummerSlam, but there's no loser leaves WWE match.**

**Instead, Jeff gets a rematch at the next PPV and Punk cheats to retain the title and that sets up the PPV match in this chapter.**

**I've had a blast writing this story and I thank all of you for coming along on the journey with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and Jeff, they'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

Jeff is still sobbing and sitting on the ground when John finds him. JoMo taps him on the shoulder and he's taken aback when he gets punched in the face. Jeff is aiming for John's beautiful face again, but he sees it coming and grabs his fist to stop him. Jeff decides to push him away instead.

"You ruined everything! Why did you kiss me?" Jeff yells.

"I was trying to make Phil jealous so that he would admit his feelings for you and make a move," John explains.

"He did admit his feelings. The move that he made? He basically ended things before they could start. He's convinced that I don't want him," Jeff tells him.

JoMo frowns. "That's not how it was supposed to work! I'm really sorry, Jeff. I was trying to help."

"You actually made things _so _much worse. Thanks for that," Jeff sarcastically comments.

"Don't worry, you'll get him back," John says.

"No, I don't think that I will," Jeff argues.

"You're a fighter so you're going to fight for him. I don't want to hear any of that negativity," JoMo replies.

"But―"

John cuts him off. "I promise that I'm going to help you get him back. I made this mess and I'm going to fix it."

"I'm still mad at you," Jeff lets him know.

"I know and I deserve that," JoMo sincerely remarks.

Jeff sighs. "You know that I won't stay mad at you for long. I love you far too much."

"You and Phil are 2 of my best friends, that's why I tried to get you guys together. Matt, Evan, and Cody wanted the same thing too. We'll make it right," John guarantees.

"Speaking of Cody, when are you going to stop teasing him and actually get with him?" Jeff wonders.

"When the time is right," JoMo answers.

"I'm serious. He's such a sweetheart and his crush on you would be pathetic if I didn't know that you liked him back," Jeff states.

"That's the problem. He already has feelings for me and I don't want to hurt him. You know that I'm not the most monogamous person," John explains.

"You've never considered changing your ways until you met Cody, so that tells me that you're ready to pursue him," Jeff advises.

"Fine. I'll make my move as soon as I'm done with you and Phil," JoMo promises.

"Why can't you do both at the same time?" Jeff asks.

John shrugs. "Touché."

"We should probably go back in there before they send out a search party," Jeff suggests.

"Yeah, we probably should," JoMo agrees.

* * *

Matt, Evan, John, and Cody are all eating and talking in JoMo and Cody's room. It's been 3 weeks since that night at the club and Phil and Jeff aren't speaking to each other. They'll talk if it's something work related, but that's it. If Jeff tries to apologize or bring up anything personal, Phil will ignore him or leave.

"I'm pretty sure that Phil is taking our his frustrations on Jeff in the ring because his assaults on him are borderline crossing the line. Poor Jeff, he's moping around like an emo teenager," John recaps.

"What can we do? I mean Phil won't talk to _us_ either," Evan mentions.

"That's the major obstacle right now. I'm not sure what to do," JoMo admits.

"You'll think of something. You always do," Cody tells him with a smile.

John sighs. "I really have my work cut out for me."

"Let's just wait it out. You never know, they may work things out on their own," Matt gives his opinion.

"I doubt that, but I do think that waiting is probably our best option," JoMo replies.

* * *

A very pissed off Jeff is grabbing his sore neck as he angrily walks backstage. He just had a particularly taxing and brutal match against CM Punk and he wants to talk to Phil about it. He heads towards Phil's locker room because that's more than likely where he is. Phil has his hand on the door knob of his locker room when he feels someone forcefully turn him around.

"What the fuck was that out there?" Jeff yells.

"That was me kicking your ass," Phil answers smugly.

"No! You almost broke my damn neck! It's one thing for you to not talk to me for a month and to hate me outside of the ring, but I have a problem when that starts bleeding over into work. You're a professional, act like it!" Jeff tells him.

"Maybe you hurt your neck because you're fucking sloppy in the ring. That's not my fault!" Phil retorts.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You're pissed at me and you're trying to hurt me," Jeff accuses.

"Karma is a bitch, Jeff. You hurt me and now _you're_ getting hurt. Seems fair to me," Phil reasons.

"It's completely unfair. I didn't hurt you on purpose and I've apologized and tried to make it up to you countless times. You're deliberately causing me pain," Jeff argues.

"You can take your apologies and shove them!" Phil bellows.

"Why are you making this so damn difficult? If you would just forgive me and move on, we could be happy together," Jeff informs him.

"I can't look at you without seeing that kiss so I don't envision how we could be happy," Phil counters.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe that situation could have been avoided if one of us would have just admitted our feelings to each other?" Jeff wonders.

"So now you're saying that it's _my _fault that you kissed another guy? Wow. Way to take responsibility for your actions," Phil sarcastically replies.

Jeff sighs. "I'm saying that because we were so stubborn, our friends were trying to help get us together. John kissed me because he thought if you were jealous enough that you would make a move. He knew that you didn't have the balls to do it yourself."

"Oh, like you were planning on making _your _move any time soon! Sure, you tried to kiss me a few times, but when those chances were ruined, you were too scared to try again. All you ever did was tease me!" Phil accuses.

Jeff caresses his cheek and brushes their lips together. "Still think that I'm a tease who's afraid to kiss you?"

Phil pushes Jeff away from him before he actually kisses him. Jeff lets out a cry of pain as he crashes into a table. Jeff's pained whimpers are heard by his brother, Evan, JoMo, and Cody. They run toward the sounds and they gasp when they see that Jeff has fallen through a table. Jeff tried to brace his fall with his arm and it's already bleeding.

"Jeffy! Are you ok, baby?" Cody asks, truly concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine," Jeff lies.

"That's enough! I'm the one you're really pissed at, why don't you take a swing at me?" John challenges.

Phil smirks. "You know, I'm surprised that you didn't jump at the chance to be with Jeff, JoMo. Maybe you did try making a move and maybe Jeff decided that he didn't want to catch anything from someone that's a super slut like yourself and he turned you down."

John is taken aback and hurt by Phil's words. JoMo tries really hard to hold his tears back, but a few escape and roll down his handsome face. When Cody notices the tears, he immediately gets upset. Cody turns toward Phil and punches him right in the jaw. He wants to hit him again, but Matt and Evan grab him. Jeff tells Matt and their friends to leave.

"Did it feel good to make one of your closest friends cry?" Jeff asks Phil.

Phil rolls his eyes. "He's a drama queen."

"You know, maybe John kissing me was a good thing. Maybe I'm better off without you. You're an inconsiderate dick," Jeff comments as he turns to leave.

Phil honestly feels bad and wants to apologize, but he just watches Jeff walk away from him. Phil runs a frustrated hand through his hair and he wonders what he's going to do. He knows that there was a lot of truth in most of what Jeff was saying, but he can't find it in him to just forgive Jeff. Phil's hurting and he just needs a little more time to heal.

* * *

It's been a week since the confrontation with Phil and Jeff is still pissed off. Jeff just got through finished eating lunch with Matt and he's headed toward John's room. Halfway through the meal, Jeff got a text from JoMo asking him to meet him in his room. Jeff knocks and John opens the door with a small smile.

"Hey!" John greets.

"Hey!" Jeff repeats.

"I want to talk to you about Phil," JoMo states.

"Please, don't," Jeff protests.

"I think I have a plan that will work on getting him back," John tells him as they sit on his bed.

"I don't want him back," Jeff shockingly says.

"What?" JoMo screeches.

"He hurt you last week. He was so callous and unapologetic and I don't want to be with someone like that," Jeff explains.

John pets Jeff's hand reassuringly. "Don't ruin your chance at happiness because of me. He's in so much pain and his way of dealing with it is by lashing out. He showed a lot of passion and that's a good thing, Jeff, it means that he still cares. You've given him more than enough time to mend. It's time to make amends now."

Jeff knows that John is right, but he's still mad and disappointed in Phil. Jeff knows that Phil can be an ass sometimes, but he's never acted that way towards friends. John and Jeff have always been close, but due to the current circumstances, they're even closer and Jeff is fiercely protective of his friend.

"Let me think about it. I'm really still heated that he made you cry. I would have hit him if Cody hadn't beat me to it," Jeff replies.

"Aww! That's so sweet," JoMo says and he kisses Jeff on the cheek.

John stares into Jeff's eyes after the short peck and his hands thread through Jeff's multi-colored locks. JoMo leans forward hesitantly and slowly brings his lips to Jeff's. He licks Jeff's bottom lip and he's surprised when his mouth opens. John wastes no time sticking his tongue in Jeff's mouth. This kiss is different from that one at the club a little over a month ago; it's sweeter and Jeff wants this one.

"You taste like Skittles," John breathes against his mouth.

Jeff laughs and captures John's mouth again. JoMo gently pushes Jeff onto his back and straddles his hips. JoMo bends down to kiss his lips gently and then he moves down to Jeff's neck. John sucks on Jeff's neck while his hand makes its way down to his pants. Jeff groans when JoMo's hand goes inside of his boxers and strokes him.

"Jo, wait. Maybe we shouldn't do this," Jeff protests.

JoMo frowns. "Is it because you think that I'm a whore?"

"What? No, of course not! I know you've had quite the past, but I also know how much you've changed. You're not a whore, John. I just know that you have feelings for Cody and I unfortunately still want Phil. If we slept together, we would regret it," Jeff explains.

"You're amazing, Jeff. I definitely wish that I didn't mess things up between us all those years ago. Even though I was scared, I really did love you. Part of me still does," John reveals.

"Part of me will always love you too," Jeff agrees.

"We'd be perfect for each other if we weren't into other people," JoMo states.

Jeff nods. "That's so true."

"So, Phil's birthday is in a few days and I think that you should do something sweet for him. I know just the thing..." John trails off.

* * *

"When you said do something sweet for him, I didn't know that you were so literal," Jeff comments as he walks into the Edible Arrangements store.

"It'll be perfect, Jeff! Evan says that Phil loves sweets and you get to write him a cute message to send along with whatever you get him," Cody replies.

"Phil is a closet romantic. Trust me, he'll love this," John comments.

"I don't even know what to get him. There's so much stuff," Jeff says.

"I'm partial to chocolate covered strawberries. What about you, Cody?" JoMo asks him.

"Those are classic and delicious, but the strawberries, oranges, and pineapples dipped in white chocolate with the coconut is exotic," Cody gives his opinion.

"I think that I'm going to go with the classic choice," Jeff decides.

"Perfect. So what are you going to write?" John wants to know.

"I have absolutely no idea," Jeff admits.

"Write from your heart, Jeff. It doesn't have to be a perfectly written poem or anything. Just tell him how you feel. Be honest and be vulnerable because he'll appreciate it," Cody tells him.

"When the hell did you get so smart?" Jeff wonders.

"Overnight," Cody jokes.

While Jeff orders the box of chocolate covered strawberries for Phil and starts writing his message, John and Cody give him a little privacy. They walk over to a secluded corner to wait. John was originally going to bring Jeff to the store alone, but somehow he knew that bringing Cody along would be a good thing.

"So, what are your plans after the pay-per-view tonight?" John asks.

"Nothing. Just going to come back to our room and maybe have a few drinks," Cody answers.

"I think that's what I'm going to do as well," JoMo answers.

"I'm surprised that you don't want to go out," Cody states.

"Why would I go out when I can stay in and be with you?" John retorts.

Cody blushes. "John, you can't mean what I think you mean, right?"

Jeff comes over and tells them that he's finished before John can answer Cody's question. John asks Jeff if he can see what message he wrote and Jeff agrees. They walk back over to the counter and Jeff kindly asks for his order form back. JoMo reads it and says that he likes it.

"I'll pick it up and deliver it to his room for you," John offers.

"Thanks, JoMo!" Jeff tells him.

"You're welcome. I think that I'm going to order something too. You can wait in my car with Cody if you want to," John replies.

Cody is still blushing when Jeff walks with him to John's car. Jeff doesn't know what happened, but he knows that it has something to do with JoMo. When they're in the car, Jeff reaches for John's iPod and tries to find a playlist to listen to. Jeff smiles when he finds a certain playlist.

"He has a playlist called 'Cody' on here," Jeff remarks.

"It's not funny to tease me like that," Cody reprimands with a pout.

Jeff hands him the iPod. "See for yourself, I'm not joking."

"Wow!" Cody exclaims when he looks at it.

"Want to listen to it?" Jeff asks.

Cody shakes his head. "No! I don't want to invade his privacy like that."

"I've told you a million times that he has feelings for you. Do you _finally _believe me?" Jeff questions.

"Yes," Cody confesses.

By the time that Jeff finds a playlist, John is opening the door and getting into the car. JoMo looks at his watch and suggests that they grab a quick bite to eat before they start getting ready for the pay-per-view later tonight. Jeff and Cody agree because they're starving.

* * *

Jeff is fighting Phil for the World Heavyweight Championship tonight and Jeff hopes that it's for the last time. They've had so many battles the past few months and it's really taken a toll on Jeff. Jeff knows that their feud is good for business and that people love it, but he hates it. Jeff runs into Matt and Evan when he makes his way to the arena.

"Are you sticking around after the show?" Matt asks.

"No. I planned on going back to my room, why?" Jeff wonders.

"Since it's Phil's birthday, everyone was going to eat cake and hang out for a little bit," Evan informs Jeff.

"I'll stick around for that," Jeff agrees.

After talking to Matt and Evan for a few more minutes, Jeff goes to his locker room to prepare for his match. Once he's completely dressed and he paints his face, Jeff makes his way to Phil's locker room. Jeff knocks softly on the door and Phil answers after a few knocks.

"Hey," Phil greets awkwardly.

"Hey," Jeff repeats.

"What's up?" Phil wants to know.

"I just wanted to tell you happy birthday," Jeff answers.

"Thanks. That's not really why you're here though is it?" Phil skeptically asks.

"I haven't seen you outside of the ring in a while and I miss you," Jeff confesses.

Phil bites his lip ring. "I miss you too, Jeff."

"Do you still hate me?" Jeff questions in a soft voice.

"I could never hate you. If anything, you should be mad at me because I acted like a total ass last week. I'm really sorry about that," Phil apologizes.

"I_ was_ really pissed about that, but I'm over it now," Jeff declares.

"If you can forgive me for being a jackass to you and John, then I can forgive you for kissing him," Phil says.

I can't reply because we're told that it's for us to start making our way to the ring, but there's a big smile on my face. For the first time in a little over a month, I'm genuinely content. I really want to get this match out of the way now because I know that tonight is going to be a great night.

* * *

Jeff Hardy is flying high right now. He's the new World Heavyweight Champion and more importantly, Phil has finally forgiven him. Jeff is met with cheers as soon as he goes backstage. Matt, Evan, John, and Cody make their way through the crowd of clapping people and hug Jeff tightly.

"Congrats, baby bro!" Matt exclaims.

"Thanks, Matty!" Jeff replies happily.

When Phil makes his way backstage, all of the superstars and divas sing "Happy Birthday" to him and present him with a very large cake. Phil thanks everyone and asks if he can have a piece. Evan grabs a plate and cuts Phil's piece for him. Soon, everyone starts talking amongst themselves while they eat. JoMo taps Jeff on the shoulder and immediately gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, tonight!" John tells him.

Jeff grins. "Not that you need luck, but you too."

"I want all the dirty details in the morning," JoMo says with a wink.

"Same goes for you," Jeff agrees.

John leaves and Jeff finishes his slice of cake. Jeff really wants to talk to Phil. Phil is currently talking to Kofi, so Jeff decides that he'll just wait until they're done. Jeff anxiously takes a swig of water and clears his throat once Phil has finished his conversation with Kofi.

"So, I was thinking that I'll go back to my room so I can shower and then I'll come to your room," Jeff insinuates.

"How do you know that I don't want you dirty?" Phil whispers seductively.

"If you keep talking like that we won't make it to the hotel," Jeff warns.

Phil groans. "You have 30 minutes from the time you leave here to have your ass in my room."

* * *

Cody is sore and tired from his match. He wants to have a drink and go to sleep. Cody places his duffel bag down at the foot of his bed and he raises an eyebrow when he sees a card sitting on his pillow. Not knowing what it is, he picks it up and begins reading it.

_Cody, I hope that you taste as sweet as these strawberries, oranges, and pineapples dipped in white chocolate with coconut sprinkled on top. I know that you've wanted me for a long time and I want to let you know that you don't have to wait any longer. You're all mine tonight. _

_-Love,_

_JoMo_

Cody reads the card at least 6 times because he thinks that he must have misread it. He's been pining after John for years and even after the iPod thing, he didn't _truly _believe that he would ever have JoMo. Not wanting to waste any time, Cody quickly hops in the shower. John is sitting on his bed with the box of chocolate covered fruit when Cody comes out of the bathroom.

"Damn, you look hot," JoMo comments.

"So do you," Cody compliments.

"Come over here, sexy," John beckons.

Cody turns red at John's words, but he obeys the order. He crawls in the bed and sits right beside John. Cody's heart is beating so fast and he realizes that he's _nervous_. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. John takes a strawberry from the box and places it right in front of Cody's mouth.

"Hungry?" JoMo asks.

Cody nods and John slowly feeds him the strawberry. JoMo feels himself getting hard as he watches Cody's beautiful mouth open up. Cody moans at the sweet taste and that makes John even more erect. JoMo takes an orange out of the box and places one end into Cody's mouth and one end into his own mouth. They chew on the orange and once it's gone, their lips meet in a heated kiss.

"You have on too many clothes," Cody points out when he catches his breath.

"Then strip me, baby," John whispers.

Cody wastes no time and he almost rips John's shirt in his haste to take it off. Cody's hands trace JoMo's perfect abs before moving down to his belt buckle. Once that's removed, Cody unzips and unbuttons John's jeans. JoMo lifts his hips up so that Cody can remove his pants easier. Cody is pleasantly surprised when he sees that JoMo is going commando.

"You're even more perfect than I imagined," Cody says in awe.

John reaches into his drawer for the lube and a condom and then he turns his attention back to Cody. JoMo removes Cody's towel and he thinks that Cody's body is flawless. He leans down to kiss Cody slower this time; truly savoring and appreciating his unique flavor. John pulls away and just stares into Cody's gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're not a virgin are you?" JoMo questions.

"No. I'm not _nearly_ as innocent as I look," Cody answers.

John smirks. "I'll be the judge of that."

JoMo continues bathing Cody's body in kisses. Cody grunts in frustration when John stops kissing him and reaches for the nightstand. JoMo squirts a little bit of lube onto his fingers before he positions himself in between Cody's legs again. John licks the underside of Cody's cock at the same time that he slips one of his fingers inside.

"Holy fuck!" Cody screams in pleasure.

John can tell by the way that Cody doesn't clench his muscles that he really isn't a virgin. JoMo is extremely grateful because he can't wait to pound into him. JoMo takes the head into his mouth while adding another finger to Cody's tight hole and Cody immediately grabs onto John's long hair. John takes more of Cody's dick down his throat and he almost gags when Cody thrusts roughly into his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Cody apologizes sincerely.

JoMo doesn't acknowledge his apology, he just continues deep throating Cody and he makes sure to graze his prostate at the same time. Cody's eyes roll into the back of his head and his grip on John's hair tightens. John is so hard that it hurts and he has to have Cody now.

Almost as if he can read his mind, Cody reaches for the condom and quickly tears it open. John puts it on in record time and he makes sure that Cody is ok before he slowly inches closer to Cody's ass. Cody wraps his legs around John's back and his arms around his neck.

"Fuck the innocence right out of me, John," Cody demands.

John grins before he plunges inside of him quickly. Cody lets out a surprised noise and moans in bliss when JoMo does it again. John loves how snug and perfect that Cody feels around him. Cody's blunt nails sink into his back when he stabs at his prostate.

"Don't stop!" Cody requests desperately.

John angles his thrusts and increases his pace so that he can hit that magical spot inside of Cody with more force. Cody screams his name and brings JoMo's head down so that he can capture his mouth. Both of their sounds of ecstasy are swallowed by the kiss.

"I want you on all fours," JoMo tells him in a husky tone.

Cody doesn't take much time getting into position. John takes a few minutes to just take in Cody's beauty. JoMo moves his hands from Cody's neck all the way to his ass. JoMo slaps his ass a few times before gripping his hips tightly. He enters him again and they moan simultaneously.

"Fucking pound me, make it hurt," Cody whines.

JoMo doesn't respond verbally, he grabs on to Cody's hips firmly and brutally pushes his dick into him. Cody cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure. When John finds his prostate again, Cody knows that he's not going to last much longer. Cody wraps his hand around his cock and he feels his balls tensing up after just a few strokes.

"I'm so close!" Cody screams.

"Cum all over the bed, baby," John whispers.

John's husky tone is enough to send Cody over the edge. Cody spurts all over the pristine sheets and he collapses on his stomach once he's done. JoMo temporarily pulls out to give Cody a chance to recover. John rolls Cody back onto his back and he places his legs on his shoulders.

"You look so fucking good beneath me," JoMo praises.

Cody has a retort on his tongue, but he swallows it when John penetrates him particularly deep. Cody tightens his internal muscles out of instinct and the unexpected sensation causes JoMo to spill inside of Cody. John's sweaty body falls on top of his lover, but he makes sure not to put his full weight on him.

"Did that live up to your expectations?" John asks.

"It surpassed them," Cody lets him know with a smile.

JoMo rolls off of his new boyfriend and he just stares into his crystal blue eyes. John can't shake the feeling that there's something special about Cody. For once, the sex seems like it was _more _than just a way for JoMo to get off. He kisses Cody on the cheek and then he pulls the smaller frame closer to him.

"I'm going to sleep for an hour and then we're going to have round 2," John vows.

"And then rounds 3, 4, 5..."

* * *

Jeff takes a quick shower after making it back to his room in record time. He's very thankful that he didn't run into any cops because he was going at least 25 miles over the speed limit. He packs a quick over night bag and then he heads to Phil's room. Jeff knocks on the door and before he can remove his hand, Phil quickly opens it.

"I was going crazy waiting for you," Phil confesses.

"I got here as fast as I could," Jeff replies.

"I know, I'm just extremely impatient," Phil explains.

"So let's not waste any more time. Kiss me," Jeff demands.

"Admittedly, I'm kind of scared to do that. Every time that we attempt to kiss, something goes wrong. Matt called the first time, you burnt bacon the second time, JoMo interrupted the third time, and I pushed you the last time," Phil recalls their bad luck.

"My phone is off, I'm not cooking, John is busy fucking Cody, and I trust that you're not going to push me this time. So, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Jeff wonders.

Jeff drops his small duffel bag when Phil backs him into a corner. Phil tilts Jeff's chin so that their faces are level and he leans in very slowly. Jeff licks his lips before he closes the gap and _finally _kisses Phil. Both men shiver slightly as they enjoy the taste of each other. Jeff loves the sensation of Phil's tongue ring as their tongues battle for dominance. They pull away when air becomes necessary.

"You have such a talented mouth," Phil compliments.

Jeff smirks. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Phil starts taking his clothes off slowly and Jeff can't help but stare as each inch of delicious skin comes into view. Once he's done staring, he starts taking his clothes off too. They walk over to the bed when they're both naked. Jeff immediately pushes Phil down on the bed and straddles his hips.

Phil raises an eyebrow. "A bit dominant, aren't you?"

"Don't let my pretty face fool you. I'm no submissive, baby," Jeff boasts.

Jeff kisses Phil again just to feel their piercings slide together. Jeff moves his lips down to Phil's neck and softly sucks on the sweet skin there. Phil groans when he feels Jeff's teeth gently tug at his nipple rings. Jeff slowly sucks the piercings into his mouth and Phil quivers at the contact.

"Ohh, shit!" Phil whines in pleasure.

He takes the piercings out of his mouth and then he traces each letter of Phil's Straightedge tattoo achingly slow with his tongue. He continues kissing and licking the silky smooth skin of Phil's flat stomach. Phil is extremely hard and he complains when Jeff bypasses his cock to suck on one of his thighs.

"What the fuck, Jeff?" Phil grumbles.

Jeff winks at him before licking at Phil's perineum. Phil jumps at the unexpected, yet blissful sensation. Phil's hands tightly grasp the sheets when he feels Jeff's tongue tease his entrance. Jeff massages Phil's thighs as he licks around his tight hole. He gives a sweet kiss to the tight ring of muscle before delving in completely.

"Jeff, please," Phil pleads.

Jeff moans at Phil's taste as he pushes his tongue in as far as it will go. Phil's hands move to Jeff's slightly damp hair and he tangles his fingers into the colorful strands. Phil cries out deliciously as Jeff rolls his tongue and finds his prostate. Jeff suddenly removes his mouth from the tight heat and Phil pouts.

"You're killing me here!" Phil complains.

Jeff smiles. "I could rush and fuck you nice and hard, but I don't want to. Instead, I want to explore every inch of you slowly. I want to commit how you taste and feel to memory."

Phil leans down and even though he knows where Jeff's mouth has just been, he kisses him fervently anyway. Suddenly, the sex is about _so_ much more than just getting off to Phil. When Jeff reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, he spreads Phil's beautiful legs wide. Jeff sucks on his fingers so that he can prep Phil, but he stops him.

"I'm ready, Jeff. Please, don't make me wait any longer," Phil desperately implores.

Jeff eyes the condom on the nightstand. "Where's the lube?"

"I don't have any, I just want to feel _you_," Phil whispers.

Jeff has a retort on his tongue, but he's rendered speechless when Phil quickly opens the wrapper and places the condom on him. Jeff takes a deep breath and promises Phil that he'll be gentle since they're not using lube. Very slowly, Jeff positions himself in between Phil's slightly bent legs. Jeff gazes into Phil's eyes and then he slips his dick fully inside. He stops when Phil's face scrunches up in pain.

"I'm ok, you can move," Phil says.

Both men let out small sounds of pleasure as Jeff finally begins to thrust slowly. Jeff can't believe how snug and warm that Phil feels around his thick cock. Phil is in a little bit of pain, but the complete and utter pleasure of having Jeff's dick inside of him overrides any discomfort that he feels.

"Jeff, you feel amazing," Phil praises.

"So do you," Jeff compliments.

Jeff bends down and kisses Phil sweetly before he pulls out and pushes his cock back in at an angle. Phil moans in ecstasy and he reaches in between their sweaty bodies to grab his hard cock. Jeff knocks his hand away so that he can take over. Phil's beautiful olive eyes close in pleasure when Jeff strokes his dick energetically.

"You have to stop or I'm gonna―"

Phil's sentence gets cut off when Jeff changes positions. He turns Phil on his side and then he gets behind him so that they're spooning. Jeff slides back inside of Phil's tight hole and he wraps his arms around his slim waist. Their bodies mold together flawlessly. Phil sighs in contentment because he could stay like this forever.

"I want this to last, but I don't know how much longer..." Phil abandons his sentence because he's embarrassed.

Jeff kisses the tattoo on his ear tenderly. "Don't worry about it."

Jeff moves one of his hands down to Phil's cock again and resumes pumping it. Phil throws his head back and relaxes it against Jeff's shoulder. After a few shallow thrusts, Jeff finds Phil's prostate. Phil lets out a throaty moan and he knows that his climax is near. Jeff continues fucking Phil with deliberate, deep strokes and he's never felt more euphoric in his life.

Jeff nibbles on Phil's earlobe before whispering. "I love you, Phil."

Before Phil can utter a response, his body shakes as he cums all over Jeff's hands and the sheets. Phil's body goes completely limp in Jeff's arms and he curses blissfully. Jeff quickens his pace just a little bit because he's ready to join Phil in his post coital haze.

"I love you too, Jeff," Phil says in a breathy tone.

Jeff's eyes roll into the back of his head as he empties a big load into Phil. Jeff almost collapses and falls on top of Phil, but he catches himself. Both men are panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat. If it wasn't for the fact that they were naked, it would seem that they were in a wrestling match.

"Are you hungry or is it just me?" Phil breaks the silence.

Jeff laughs. "It's not just you."

"How about we eat those delicious looking strawberries that you sent me?" Phil suggests.

Jeff thinks that idea sounds great so he nods in agreement. Jeff slowly pulls out so that Phil can get off of the bed and grab the box of chocolate covered strawberries from the refrigerator. Phil brings the box to the bed and he offers Jeff the first strawberry. Jeff takes a small bite of the proffered fruit.

"So good," Jeff groans.

"You moan like such a slut when you eat," Phil playfully points out.

"So does this mean that you won't be taking me to any fancy restaurants?" Jeff replies.

Phil shakes his head. "That's precisely what it means."

"Whatever," Jeff states as he feeds Phil a strawberry.

"That is really good though!" Phil agrees.

"Is this how you thought that tonight was going to happen?" Jeff wonders.

"Not exactly. What about you?" Phil asks.

"I was hopeful. I have my championship belt and I have my Phil; 2 things that I hope to have for a very long time," Jeff answers.

"Unfortunately, you're only going to have _one _of them long term," Phil argues.

"I guess my championship will keep me company at night then," Jeff jokes.

"Shut up!" Phil retorts petulantly.

"I'm going to be serious for just a second. I was really unhappy with my life and that's why I turned to drugs. _You _make me very happy, so I don't need drugs anymore. I think it's kind of ironic that someone as tainted as me gets to have someone as pure as you by my side," Jeff tells him.

Phil kisses him on the cheek. "You're no demon and I'm sure as hell no saint, so don't think about us like that. As long as we're together, you won't have a need for drugs. _I'll _be your drugs."

"It's funny you say that because I could use another dose of you right now," Jeff comments seductively.

"I'm not toxic, so you can have me as much as you want," Phil remarks with a wink.

Jeff smiles and they continue the chocolate covered strawberries. For the first time in both of their lives, they feel complete and utter happiness. Once the box is empty, Phil pushes it off of the bed and immediately starts kissing Jeff. They're both going to be sore and tired in the morning, but they're just fine with that.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

"Are you guys really sure that you want to retire?" Cody checks.

Phil and Jeff have been together for 3 blissful years, but they really want to settle down. Their work schedules have been very hard on their minds and bodies, so they think it's best if they walk away. They're at their permanent home in North Carolina having a party so that they can say goodbye to all of their friends.

"For the thousandth time, we are sure," Phil responds in an annoyed tone.

"We're just going to miss you guys. It won't be the same without you," Evan says with a tear in his eye.

"Hey! We said no crying!" Jeff reprimands.

"You only said that because you don't want us to see you with mascara running down your face," John jokes.

"I don't wear mascara...that often," Jeff retorts.

Matt hugs Phil. "You've taken care of my baby brother for 3 years now. So, I know that I don't have to give you the speech about how I'll kill you and make sure that no one ever finds your body if you ever hurt him."

"We didn't invite all of you here just to say goodbye," Jeff announces.

"You didn't?" Cody asks.

Jeff takes a ring out of his pocket. "No. Tonight is also about celebration. Phil and I are engaged!"

Jeff places the ring on Phil's finger and everyone comes in for a closer look. The ring is gold with 3 rows of beautiful diamonds. Both of their initials are engraved on the inside. After everyone is done staring at the ring, they give the happy couple hugs and well wishes. JoMo grabs Jeff by the hand and leads him to a semi secluded corner.

"Wow. You're leaving me and you're getting married," John states in a somber tone.

"John, you make it sound so personal. I just want to live a happy life with my fiancé," Jeff explains.

JoMo forces a smile. "I know. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a downer. It's just kind of hard being around all of these happy couples."

"I thought that you and Cody worked through your issues," Jeff comments.

"I love him and he loves me. The problem is that he also still loves Ted," John clarifies.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. You guys are good together, I hope that you can move past this," Jeff sincerely says.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" JoMo asks.

Jeff nods because he's expecting a kiss on the cheek. John backs him into the wall and covers Jeff's body with his own before bringing their lips together. Jeff is so shocked that he opens his mouth and JoMo slips his tongue inside. Jeff weakly tries to push John away before just giving in to the kiss. Phil looks pissed off, Cody looks surprised, Evan and Matt look confused and slightly turned on and so do the rest of the guests. Jeff pulls away and before he can say anything, Phil glares at JoMo and pushes him.

Phil slaps John. "I'm pretty sure that you just heard him announce that we were engaged about 5 minutes ago. I thought we got over you kissing him 3 years ago, John. If you put your lips on him again, I'm going to rearrange your face."

"Baby, calm down. He was just kissing me goodbye," Jeff tries to explain.

"I don't care. This is our engagement party, Jeff. There's nothing you can say to excuse what just happened," Phil argues.

"You're right. I'm sorry, honey," Jeff apologizes.

Phil kisses Jeff's hand. "I forgive you."

The rest of the night goes without incident. Their friends help them clean up their house before they leave. Phil is washing the last of the dishes when Jeff wraps his arms around him from behind and plants a few kisses on his neck. Even though it's been 3 years, Phil still shivers at his fiancés touch.

"You know that kiss meant nothing, right? I love you so very much," Jeff assures him.

"Forever and always?" Phil asks.

"Forever and always," I repeat before kissing him passionately.

* * *

**A/N: This is honestly the most fun that I've had writing in a very long time!**

**Part of what took so long for me to write this chapter were the sex scenes, I really struggled for some reason. I'm not completely satisfied with them, but the important thing is that I got through them!**

**Since I added the drama during that last scene with John/Cody/Ted, I'm thinking of writing a sequel eventually.**

**I have no idea when the sequel will be out though, it could be a while!**

**I'm taking my poll down at the beginning of July since there aren't a lot of votes.**

**I have a new blog focused on Wrestling Slash, there's a link to it on my profile if you're interested.**

**That's enough rambling by me!**

**I adore all of you guys and can't wait to hear what you think of this last chapter! **


	4. Sequel!

A/N: I just wanted to let all of know that the sequel is now up!

It's called Before I Let You Go.

I hope that I see all of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
